


Spectator

by ivesia19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, F/M, M/M, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivesia19/pseuds/ivesia19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg stumbles upon a moment between Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectator

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal

When Meg closes her eyes, she can almost feel the harsh, unrelenting press of the angel's mouth against hers. Borrowed flesh against borrowed flesh, but damn, had it felt good.

There's something about that angel, something that goes past bright blue eyes and the innocence they belie. There's something under the surface: Meg's known this from the first moment she'd met Castiel, but she hadn't thought it would be this.

She's never had a problem with bursting in places unannounced before, and she doesn't now, but normally what she sees isn't so interesting. Isn't so sinfully wonderful.

When Castiel had kissed her, pushed her back against the wall and stole her unnecessary breath away, Meg had wondered what else it was that the angel could do, and now she knows.

Castiel is perched on the bed, looking no more unruffled than normal, though his tie is still askew. He looks focused, determined - everything a good little solider of Heaven should be. But underneath him... Dean is laid out on the bed. Naked. Vulnerable. There's a thin sheen of sweat coating his body, and the muscles of his thigh clenches as he lifts up his legs a little.

Dean is panting, a deep guttural sound that has Meg leaning against the wall. She doesn't want to be seen. Sure, it'd be hilarious letting the boys know she knows, but Meg doesn't want to stop watching. Not yet. Not when Castiel takes one of those fingers that had weeks before been curled in her own hair and pushes it into Dean's body.

The arch of Dean's back makes Meg want to snap into action. Push them apart - claim the angel that had kissed her so roughly. Or maybe join them - slip right in there and bite a bruise onto Dean's shaking shoulders. 

Castiel's rhythm is steady: slow and hard - she can tell by the way that Dean's body is pushed up further on the bed. Dean is pushing back down against every upstroke, and when Castiel adds another finger, a curse falls from the hunter's lips.

Meg smirks, it seems that the angel is quite the tease. She has to give him credit, she doesn't know if she could resist Dean's pleas. Not when he's so hard, aching and needy. Meg's always been a softie at heart, after all.

Castiel doesn't give in, though, just keeps up his pace, but Meg sees him reach down to unbuckle his belt with this other hand. It's shaking, which takes Meg by surprise for a moment, but then she's distracted, because that movement was all for show, and the angel is naked in a blink of an eye.

And just as quickly, Castiel replaces his fingers and muffles Dean's groan with his mouth.

Meg watches as the angel loses his rhythm, falters. She watches as Dean arches up, giving everything. She watches as they kiss, and then, she sees an angel let go. And fall.


End file.
